


Лабиринт

by Ellende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellende/pseuds/Ellende
Summary: Одного из самых сильных мутантов в мире больше никто не преследует. Все дела закрыты, все положенные слова сказаны, Магнето вычеркнут из документов, как когда-то был вычеркнут Макс Эйзенхардт. Теперь остался один только Эрик Леншерр. Немолодой, неулыбчивый мужчина с серыми глазами, предпочитающий уединение и покой.Между небом и морем. Словно птица, вьющая гнездо среди скал.





	Лабиринт

6 февраля 1985 года, Франция, Алебастровый берег

От парижского Сен-Лазар до станции в Гавре поезд идет ровно два часа. За это время Чарльз успевает вздремнуть, выпить кофе и пролистать газету, купленную на вокзале. В ней Франция и Британия подписывают договор о строительстве туннеля под Ла-Маншем, президент Гаити Дювалье бежит из страны, а «Вояджер-2», только что облетевший Уран, берёт курс на Нептун.  
Чарльз откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза, невольно обдумывая последнюю новость. Пытается представить, каково это — лететь и лететь в пустоте, год за годом, от одной планеты к другой, ради великой, но призрачной цели.  
Они с «Вояджером» чем-то похожи, думает Ксавье. У Чарльза тоже есть свой маршрут.  
Вестчестер — Нью-Йорк — Париж — Гавр — Этрета.  
А дальше –неизвестность. Вся надежда на интуицию да на отпечатавшееся в памяти эхо мыслей Эрика, внезапно пробившееся к нему месяц назад.  
Ксавье тогда вёл занятие, рассказывал о чём-то яростно и увлечённо и вдруг застыл, почувствовав прикосновение чужого разума. Далёкое и едва заметное, ему оно показалось разрушительно громким, но всё, что Чарльз успел увидеть, — это высокий белый берег, пронизанный арками, заросли ежевики и воду до горизонта. Тревожно орали чайки. Через мгновение окно в голове захлопнулось, и профессор вновь обнаружил себя в аудитории с книгой в руках; его ученики, кажется, даже не заметили секундной заминки в лекции.  
Вечером, уединившись в спальне, Чарльз сосредоточился, восстановил в памяти всё, что увидел, и каким-то образом сумел нащупать зацепку: над утёсом стояла приземистая церквушка с остроконечным шпилем, сложенная из камней. Ксавье минуту разглядывал её мысленно, вспоминая, где он мог раньше видеть этот чёткий силуэт, затем открыл глаза и подъехал к полкам с книгами. Достал одну из них, пролистал, нашёл нужную страницу — с описанием часовни Нотр-Дам де ла Гард в городке Этрета.  
Эрик был в Нормандии.

Страх и неуверенность пришли позже.  
Накануне отъезда Чарльз попросил Хэнка и Рейвен зайти к нему. Сообщил, что на две недели уезжает во Францию по делам и передаёт им управление школой. Подчеркнул, что ему нужен будет запас сыворотки — путешествовать на своих двоих гораздо удобнее, чем в коляске.  
Рейвен поняла всё мгновенно — она бросила на Чарльза оценивающий взгляд и откинулась на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди. Хэнка, оказавшегося не столь проницательным, волновало другое.  
— Чарльз, ты уверен насчёт сыворотки? — спросил он. — Я не думаю, что возвращаться к лекарствам, подавляющим мутацию, — это хорошая идея. Почему бы тебе вместо этого не взять с собой кого-то из преподавателей? Думаю, Шторм или Питер…  
— Маккой, не надо, — перебила его Рейвен. — Чарльз там не будет один.  
В кабинете стало тихо. Хэнк моргнул и вдруг расплылся в глупой улыбке.Чарльз вздохнул.  
— Вы же никому не скажете? — спросил он.  
— Конечно, нет, — быстро ответила Рейвен. — Ты едешь в отпуск. В Европу. Париж, Рим, Венеция, Вена…  
— Музеи, библиотеки, университеты, — подхватил Маккой. — Опера, в конце концов.  
Чарльз улыбнулся. С другими преподавателями он позволял себе быть властным и строгим, но только не с этими двумя. Они читали его не как книгу даже — как комикс, простенький, рассчитанный на шестилеток комикс. С ними бесполезно было изображать из себя мудрого и всезнающего профессора Икс, с ними он мог быть прежним Чарльзом, забывая о том, что ему вот-вот стукнет пятьдесят.  
Иногда ему даже казалось, что это и было главным в его жизни — не школа, не обучение и защита мутантов, а вот эта зыбкая возможность быть рядом с теми, кто знал его много лет.  
Но, когда Рейвен и Хэнк ушли, Ксавье накрыло душной тревогой. Он развернул коляску к окну. В стекле, за которым стыла январская ночь, Чарльз видел своё смутное отражение. В голову лезло мерзкое «А ты уверен, что Эрик хочет тебя видеть?». Вслух Рейвен ничего не сказала, однако мысль эта вспыхнула в её голове так ярко, что Чарльз при всём желании, при всём своём многолетнем опыте возведения ментальных барьеров, так необходимых в быту, не мог её не уловить.  
Эрик не хочет его видеть. Это было чертовски похоже на правду, тем более что тот больше года не давал о себе знать. Ведь Леншерр его не звал. Просто вдруг пробилось через океан далёкое эхо чужих мыслей, и в мыслях этих не было даже отголоска того, что случилось между ними в солнечном и яростном шестьдесят втором, а потом возвращалось ещё несколько раз — тайно, украдкой, ночами.  
Так откуда эта дурацкая надежда?  
Крики чаек да белые утёсы — вот и всё, что было у Ксавье за душой, когда он на следующее утро покидал Вестчестер.

Портовый город Гавр, лежащий в солёных объятиях Ла-Манша, встречает его холодным, сбивающим с ног ветром. Чарльз ловит такси, добирается до автобусной станции и берёт билет на ближайший рейс до Этрета. Отправление — через пятнадцать минут; он занимает своё место в полупустом автобусе, снимает шляпу, откидывается назад. Автобус трогается, набирает скорость. Чарльзу неуютно, как перед грозой. Он смотрит в окно. Дорога бежит среди полей и рощ, иногда в стороне от шоссе мелькают фермы. Заходящее солнце заливает салон автобуса золотистым светом, густым и прозрачным, как оливковое масло. Ветки деревьев, склонившихся к самой дороге, то и дело скользят по стеклу.  
Полтора часа тянутся медленно, изматывают, но вот за окном мелькает указатель с надписью «Ле Тийёль», и это значит, что до Этрета остаётся пара километров. Слева уже видны приземистые белые строения, наполовину скрытые кустарником, справа — каменная изгородь, за которой растут высоченные буки. Чарльз смотрит вперёд и видит там, за лобовым стеклом, освещённые солнцем крыши домов.  
Сердце стучит рвано и бешено.  
Деревья по обе стороны дороги расступаются, и автобус медленно, почти торжественно, въезжает в город. Минует перекрёсток, катится по улочке, зажатой между двухэтажными кирпичными зданиями, останавливается.  
— Этрета, — объявляет водитель, заглушив мотор. Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Чарльз одним из первых шагает на асфальт главной и единственной здесь площади, носящей имя генерала де Голля. Забросив на плечо ремень сумки, он идёт в сторону набережной. Солнце почти село, ветер гонит по тёмно-синему небу льдистые, изломанные облака. Этрета лежит между двух высоченных меловых утёсов, на одном из них — том, что справа, — виднеется шпиль Нотр-Дам де ла Гард. Чарльз проходит вдоль набережной, поднимается по вырубленным в скале ступеням. Слева яростно шумит Ла-Манш, смешивая воды Северного моря и Атлантики в холодный пенный коктейль.  
За часовней Ксавье останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. Ноги, отвыкшие от ходьбы, стремительно теряют силы. Кричат чайки, ветер треплет поля шляпы, едва слышно шелестит пожухлая трава, укрывающая утёс. Здесь начинается «тропа таможенников», бегущая над скалами вдоль всего берега. Много лет назад её протоптали патрули, следившие за тем, чтобы ни одно судёнышко с контрабандой из Англии не достигло берегов Нормандии. В двадцатом веке тропу облюбовали туристы, однако сейчас тут ни души. Чарльз несколько минут отдыхает, глядя на то, как искры последних солнечных лучей тонут в зябких волнах, и идёт дальше.  
Темнеет стремительно, но в разрывах облаков горят звёзды, а на востоке, за рощей, уже наливается молоком зарево восходящей луны. Чарльз идёт медленно, то и дело останавливаясь и прислушиваясь. Телепатия здорово выручила бы его, но ждать, пока закончится действие сыворотки, не хочется, а ещё не даёт покоя странная мысль: кажется, что если найти Эрика самому, если прийти к нему обычным человеком, то всё сложится.  
О том, что именно должно сложиться, Чарльз старается не думать. Просто движется вперёд, пока не утыкается вдруг в кучу валунов, преграждающую путь. Здесь тропа таможенников заканчивается: впереди обвал, гласит белая табличка с ярко-красной надписью на двух языках, дальше только камни да заросли ежевики. Чарльз огибает табличку, ступает в высокую сухую траву. Он не знает, куда идти. Не знает, что делать. Цель где-то рядом, но темнота и пустая тишина в голове делают Ксавье абсолютно беспомощным.  
Какой-то звук раздаётся со стороны моря. Чарльз поворачивается, уже понимая, что увидит Леншерра. Тот стоит на самом краю обрыва; луна, наконец-то выпутавшаяся из веток деревьев, освещает его лицо.  
— Здравствуй, Чарльз, — говорит он.  
— Здравствуй, Эрик, — откликается Ксавье и, помедлив, добавляет: — Как ты узнал, что я рядом?  
Вместо ответа Леншерр указывает глазами на правое запястье Чарльза. Там часы — серебристый металл, куча электроники; последние несколько лет он носил их, почти не снимая.  
— Понятно, — бормочет Ксавье. Скопившееся за день напряжение уходит, забирая с собой оставшиеся силы, а может, это действие сыворотки, которую он вколол по прилёту в Париж, подходит к концу: ноги Чарльза дрожат, и только неимоверным усилием воли он удерживается от того, чтобы не опуститься на ближайший валун.  
Леншерр поджимает губы.  
— Ты опять на своих лекарствах? — спрашивает он.  
— Не переживай, — отвечает Чарльз. — Скоро это закончится.  
Эрик задумчиво его разглядывает.  
— Тогда пойдём, — говорит он наконец, протягивая руку.  
Чарльз хватается за неё и шагает вслед за Эриком вниз, в черноту. Прямо перед ними дышит и волнуется тёмное, невесомое море.

Эрик выстроил себе дом между небом и водой — на узкой площадке метрах в двадцати ниже края алебастрового утёса. Сколоченный из посеревших от времени досок, укрытый зарослями ежевики, он практически не виден ни сверху, ни с моря. Разве что запах дыма может подсказать, что в этих скалах кто-то прячется.  
Не прячется, тут же одёргивает себя Чарльз, просто живёт. Одного из самых сильных мутантов в мире больше никто не преследует. Все дела закрыты, все положенные слова сказаны, Магнето вычеркнут из документов, как когда-то был вычеркнут Макс Эйзенхардт. Теперь остался один только Эрик Леншерр. Немолодой, неулыбчивый мужчина с серыми глазами, предпочитающий уединение и покой.  
Между небом и морем. Словно птица, вьющая гнездо среди скал.  
Чарльз по-прежнему не знает, нужен ли он здесь.  
Эрик толкает дверь, и они входят в дом. Тут тепло, под потолком горит лампочка. За стеной что-то глухо шумит. Ксавье ставит сумку на пол, снимает пальто и шляпу, вешает их на крючки у двери, осматривается. Взгляд сразу же натыкается на кровать у дальней стены — огромную, двуспальную, почти неуместную в этой спартанской обстановке, и щёки почему-то мгновенно заливает жаром, и это глупо… это очень глупо, но Чарльз не может ничего с собой поделать: всё разом становится каким-то сверхчувствительным, словно с отключением телепатии запоздало обострились остальные ощущения.  
С трудом отведя взгляд, он смотрит в противоположный угол, где Эрик устроил что-то вроде кухни: на стене висит умывальник, под ним раковина, рядом — изящный буфет. Леншерр наливает в чайник воду из широкой бадьи и ставит его на железную плиту буржуйки, в которой пляшет пламя.  
— Тут есть уборная? — спрашивает Чарльз, и Эрик указывает на дверь, ведущую в небольшой пристрой. Здесь чисто, стоит ведерко с золой, под потолком висят высохшие пучки пряных трав. Чарльз невольно вспоминает огромные ванные комнаты в родовом поместье — сплошь мрамор, медь и позолота.  
Вернувшись в дом, он моет руки и опускается на деревянный табурет возле стола. Леншерр сидит напротив, и Чарльз смотрит на него, не отрываясь: Эрик отпустил бороду, в тусклом свете она кажется рыжей и делает его лет на десять моложе.  
— Почему Нормандия? — спрашивает Чарльз.  
Эрик пожимает плечами. Взгляд его сейчас гораздо мягче и спокойнее, чем в тот день, когда он покинул школу.  
— Я бывал тут во время поисков Шмидта, — говорит он. — Отчего-то запомнил это место. Когда всё закончилось, вернулся.  
— Тебя узнали?  
— В первый же день. Да я и не прятался. Поговорил с мэром, он сказал, что я могу поселиться на муниципальных землях. Я заплатил местным рыбакам, и те помогли с постройкой дома. Доски покупал у них же — в основном это остатки старых лодочных сараев.  
— Если все и так знают о тебе, почему бы не найти дом в городе?  
Леншерр качает головой:  
— Здесь спокойнее. Туристы так далеко не забираются.  
— А вода, электричество?  
— Чуть ниже из скалы бьёт родник. Электричество вырабатывает генератор, — Эрик кивает в сторону стены, из-за которой доносится шум.  
Чайник начинает тихонько пыхтеть. У Чарльза заканчиваются необязательные вопросы. Эрик встаёт, открывает буфет.  
— Чай или кофе? — спрашивает он.  
— Кофе.  
Молока нет, но так даже лучше. Горячая, обжигающая горечь помогает сосредоточиться, когда Эрик задаёт неизбежный вопрос:  
— Зачем ты приехал, Чарльз?  
Ксавье вертит в пальцах эмалированную кружку.  
— Я думаю, ты знаешь ответ, — наконец говорит он.  
Эрик молчит. Долго и тяжело.  
Тупик. Дальше только чёрная пропасть: вверху — звёзды и ветер, внизу — море.  
Что ты выберешь, Чарли?  
Он ставит кружку на стол и встаёт. Ему невыносимо сидеть здесь, дощатые стены сдавливают, словно бетонные, не дают сделать вдох. Чарльз тянет на себя дверь и выходит наружу.  
Эрик идёт за ним. Они встают бок о бок на краю обрыва. Леншерр по-прежнему молчит. Лунные лучи не дотягиваются сюда, и разглядеть его лицо не получается, но Чарльз вдруг понимает, что тот хочет что-то сказать и не может — словно горло сдавило мощнейшим спазмом. Леншерр кривится, резко, со свистом вдыхает воздух…  
— Только не плачь, — быстро говорит Чарльз и тут же понимает: угадал. Эрика отпускает: он фыркает, морщины разглаживаются, дыхание становится спокойным.  
— И не подумаю, — отвечает он глухо, но в голосе его слышится улыбка. Ветер гудит между камней, шуршит в зарослях ежевики, внизу грохочет галькой прибой, за домом стрекочет генератор, и все эти звуки сливаются в один волнующий, тревожный шум.  
Чарльз поворачивается к Эрику, делает один шаг. Теперь они стоят совсем близко, но это ничего не меняет.  
— Ты знаешь, зачем я приехал, — повторяет Чарльз.  
Эрик кивает:  
— Я знаю.  
Тысячу лет они не смотрели друг на друга вот так, и сейчас Чарльз готов на всё, чтобы растянуть этот момент ещё на тысячу, но тут где-то в роще за полем вскрикивает птица, и Эрик машинально отстраняется.  
Ксавье бросает в дрожь.  
— Я замёрз, — говорит он. — Пойдём в дом.

Эрик режет сыр и копчёное мясо, ломает на куски хлеб, ставит на стол два потёртых стакана из бирюзового стекла, разливает бледно-жёлтую жидкость.  
— Кальвадос, — поясняет он. — Приличного виски тут не купить, а тот, что есть, стоит бешеных денег.  
Чарльз берёт свой стакан. Кальвадос пахнет пряно и крепко.  
— Ремарк, — говорит Ксавье. — «Триумфальная арка».  
Леншерр пожимает плечами:  
— Здесь все его пьют. Завтра надо будет ещё купить, когда пойдём в город… — он осекается, смотрит на Чарльза: — У тебя ведь есть запас сыворотки?  
— Да, ровно четырнадцать доз, — отвечает Чарльз и добавляет, прищурившись: — Не переживай, тебе не придётся таскать меня на себе по скалам.  
— А я и не переживаю, — Эрик смотрит исподлобья. — И вообще, мне не сложно.  
Чарльз усмехается и делает глоток. Язык и горло обжигает, внутри разливается огненная терпкость, словно он выпил водки и закусил её поздним октябрьским яблоком, чудом удержавшимся на ветке после первых заморозков, душистым и спелым, с прозрачной хрусткой мякотью.  
— Горько, — говорит он удивлённо.  
— Ты привыкнешь, — Леншерр выпивает содержимое своего стакана одним глотком, смотрит на Чарльза, чуть наклонив голову. Кажется, что время шаг за шагом движется вспять, и сейчас на столе появятся шахматы, и они будут спорить о чём-то важном и неважном, а потом Эрик его всё-таки поцелует. В комнате как будто становится жарче, и Чарльзу уже всё равно, печка это старается изо всех сил или его воспоминания. Он допивает кальвадос, встаёт, стягивает с плеч пиджак, оставшись в одной только рубашке. Эрик тоже поднимается, подходит к бадье с водой, зачерпывает кружкой, пьёт, потом идёт обратно…  
Единственная комната в этом доме на утёсе так мала, что столкновение их неизбежно. Траектории пересекаются, оба замирают на секунду, а потом кто-то из них — теперь уже и не вспомнить, кто именно, — подаётся вперёд.  
Губы Эрика пахнут яблоками и бренди. Тело отзывается мгновенно, изнутри рвётся предвкушение — беспокойное, возбуждающее, заставляющее руки дрожать. Жарко, как в шестьдесят втором, и так же жутко и ещё почему-то — весело. Но смех застревает в груди, превращается в судорожный, жалобный звук, когда Эрик толкает его к кровати, наваливаясь сверху, и Чарльзу кажется, что сейчас он кончит — быстро и нелепо, как подросток.  
— Тихо, тихо, — шепчет Эрик, целует снова, старая кровать, купленная за несколько франков у какой-то вдовы, скрипит, панцирная сетка прогибается под тяжестью двух тел и начинает покачиваться — сначала едва заметно, а потом всё сильнее и сильнее, — словно лодка бьётся о песчаный берег.  
В конце они догоняют друг друга, сетка опускается в последний раз и замирает под сдвоенный, на выдохе, стон.

Отдышавшись, Эрик встаёт, вытаскивает из-под Чарльза одеяло и укрывает их обоих. Дрова почти догорели, жаркий влажный воздух понемногу начинает остывать. Лампочка под потолком гаснет от движения руки, и в темноте теперь хорошо виден квадрат окна, за которым светится перламутром предрассветное небо.  
Эрик устраивается поудобнее, закидывает на Чарльза руку.  
— Не засыпай пока, — шепчет тот. — Дай мне увидеть тебя полностью.  
Эрик хмурится, а потом понимает — ладонь его переползает Ксавье на бедро и замирает там.  
— Скоро? — спрашивает он.  
— Да.  
Начинается всё с покалывания в ступнях, которое поднимается выше, ноги тяжелеют, наливаются бессилием. Чарльз рад, что может сейчас уткнуться лбом в чужое плечо: это происходит с ним не впервые, но в горле всё равно бьётся паника, руки дрожат, и хочется немедленно вколоть себе ещё одну дозу, только бы не потерять что-то важное снова.  
Эрик целует его, отвлекая, и в ту же секунду способности возвращаются, и Чарльз едва не сходит с ума, прикасаясь наконец к разуму Эрика — дрожащему, размытому образу, который так хорошо ему знаком. Он похож на многоуровневый лабиринт: одни его закоулки освещены солнцем счастливых воспоминаний, другие, затянутые колючей проволокой и пропахшие гарью, полны чудовищ. Чарльз привычным жестом тянется туда, где чернота почти непроницаема, и медленно, осторожно разгоняет её, и, когда последние сгустки ночных кошмаров вытягивает из лабиринта, словно сквозняком, Эрик засыпает. Он дышит глубоко и тихо.  
Чарльз откидывается на подушку и долго слушает, как за окном поёт ветер и кричат проснувшиеся чайки.  
Потом засыпает и он.


End file.
